


The True Knight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Leon has proven himself as a true Knight of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Knight

**#9. The True Knight**

Featured Character: Leon

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 318

Summary: Sir Leon has proven himself as a true Knight of Camelot.

  
  
         

**#9. The True Knight**

No one would ever dispute that Sir Leon was a loyal Knight of Camelot. He would constantly prove his worth with his honorable service. Camelot could ask for no better.

He is skilled in battle and an accomplished swordsman and often places well in the tournaments. His battle skills are unmatched by most.  

He has always been one of the most trusted of Knights. He has kept the secrets of two Kings of Camelot. If these secrets had ever been told, it would bring down the crown. His discretion was an asset.   

His loyalty is only matched by his bravery. He has always been a leader of men. He has been on many patrols while a Knight of Camelot. He has bravely fought when Camelot has been attacked many times in the past. He has no fear of the enemy.

There were times when most men would quake but he was the first to stand when volunteers were asked for fighting the Great Dragon. He had a duty to protect Camelot no matter the cost. That meant even compromising his own safety to protect King Uther and now King Arthur.

There was no doubt that his loyalty was always to King Uther and now to King Arthur. He had shown it with his actions and his words. He had declared it as he faced possible death at Morgana’s hand. He had done so much to prove himself worthy of his Knighthood.

At the Round Table of the Ancient Kings, he declared his loyalty to Arthur once more. 

“I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for.” Sir Leon declared proudly.

To die for another is true loyalty and with that loyalty there is honor. It is more than just duty. It is a calling that few men will ever feel. But it is as natural as breathing to Sir Leon. 


End file.
